


Snow White, My Love

by Noëlle McHenry (Quasi_Detective)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corpses, Creepy, Forbidden Love, Literary References & Allusions, Love, Necrophilia, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quasi_Detective/pseuds/No%C3%ABlle%20McHenry
Summary: Sometimes, romance can be difficult for some people to handle. But love is so much easier when your partner can't talk back to you...





	

> Pale skin  
> as white as snow.  
> Plump lips  
> as red as blood.  
>   
> Her beauty is eternal,  
> as is her charm,  
> as she is dressed in white,  
> and others all in black.  
>   
> Her hair around my finger  
> feels so much like silk.  
> I kiss off her makeup  
> as her hair comes out in clumps.  
>   
> Society is wrong.  
> Everything is wrong.  
> For the most beautiful humans  
> are those that do not _breathe._


End file.
